


17. things you said that i wish you hadn't

by sarcangel



Series: tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcangel/pseuds/sarcangel
Summary: just for you, anon <3 sorry i would have posted but i couldn't get it under a cut and i'm feeling puritanical today.





	17. things you said that i wish you hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> just for you, anon <3 sorry i would have posted but i couldn't get it under a cut and i'm feeling puritanical today.

“I love you,” Harry gasps, and comes, and comes, spurting hot over Niall’s stomach and chest, just as Niall’s hips stutter and jerk and he’s pulled over, too.

Niall whites out for a long second. They’ve always been good at this; too good for their own good. Harry’s collapsed on him, sweaty, grinding his own mess into Niall’s skin. His declaration covers the room like an oil spill. It’s suffocating.

“Budge up,” Niall says, lifting Harry’s face off his shoulder, pressing a kiss into his soft mouth. “Love you, too.”

He means it, but he knows what he knows: that loving someone, and fucking them, and wanting to crawl inside of them and live there, doesn’t add up to shite, sometimes, even if the other person wants all of those same things. It’s always down to degrees. What you can live with, what you can live without.

It’s later, when Harry’s sleeping, spidered over the bed in that way he has of trying to hold onto everything at once, trying to fit the whole world in his arms so he can have it all and forfeit nothing, that Niall gets up, gets dressed. His shoes are lined up in the hall, neat and uncomplicated. He’s smart enough to see the metaphor in it, even if he’s too stupid to stop. The door clicks softly on his way out.

[come say hi on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dinoflangellate)


End file.
